


nightcall

by ahatfullofoctarine (orphan_account)



Series: January Fluffabet Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ahatfullofoctarine
Summary: the one where Keith kidnaps LotorBOM AU.





	nightcall

**Author's Note:**

> prompt inspo taken from this [A-Z list](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/181217336934/new-year-new-fluffabet) from tumblr:
> 
> "Inkling"
> 
> I'll reorder it once the month is done lol

A constant awareness of one's surroundings was a natural side effect from having lived rough on the streets of Nebula City before the Blades took Keith in. Under their tutelage, that talent flourished. Two years on, Keith had tempered and honed it until he’d developed an almost preternatural sense for where the Blade’s enemies and potential enemies lay. Tonight would be no different.

Keith had made quick work scaling the walls of the emperor's place, clinging to the shadows to evade the sentries on patrol--yet even with the sheen of sweat collecting beneath his mask and the skin-tight bodysuit to show for the effort, the assassin couldn't shake his cynicism with every step that brought him closer to the Crown Prince's quarters. From what he'd been briefed, Keith was certain he’d have encountered and fought the prince's elite guards by this point, but they had remained mysteriously out of play.

Naturally, when Keith inevitably reached the hallway leading up to Prince Lotor's room, what had started as an irritating buzz in the back of his mind had inexplicably evolved into blaring warning sirens. The guards posted outside Lotor's door were unconscious, their heads lolling forward but miraculously inert; propped up against the wall as if awake. Sword instantly at the ready, pulse quickening, Keith touched the button on his ear piece.

“Something’s off,” he muttered.

 **_“What is?”_ ** Thace asked, at the same time  Antok snorted and went **_‘It's an Empire of genocidal fascists; it's_ ** **supposed** **_to be off--ow!”’_ **

**_“Define ‘off’.”_ **Thace said.

“Someone's already knocked out the guards.  No visible signs of a struggle. Could be a trap. Orders?”

 ** _“It could be the Guns; we aren't the only enemies Zarkon has, after all. Even saying that, we may not get this opportunity again,”_**   Thace mused.

“No disrespect to the client’’s intel, but things have gone eerily well tonight,” Keith couldn’t help but say.

 **_“Nevertheless, your orders stand,_ ** ” Thace said. **_“Complete the mission and meet Antok at the rendezvous point.”_ **

“Copy.”

 **_“Don’t be late.”_ **Antok groused.

Keith pushed the bedroom doors open.

No sooner did he take those precarious steps forward and locked the door behind him did he hear an ominous **_beep_** .

Keith whipped around, blade brandished at the source, ready to parry his quarry--only to nearly overbalance, staggering two steps forward in disbelief.

Prince Lotor was sprawled out on his chaise lounge, looking quite pleased with the result on his stopwatch. He pocketed it and stood, completely ignoring Keith as he passed, making headway for the desk chair on the other end of the room, where a coat had been draped over the backrest.

It was in tracking Lotor's movements that Keith realized the entire room was in utter disarray: shattered glass, shattered lampshades, innumerable torn sheets, books strewn all over the floor. He didn’t find himself wondering the ‘why’ of it for very long though; soon enough, he spotted each of Lotor's elite guard tied up and bruised, and out cold on the bedroom floor.

“Too much?” Lotor asked, presently buttoning himself up. “Not enough?”

It occurred to Keith that the alarm bells in his head had gone silent. He  replaced his sword into its sheath. If he’d been right the first time, it stood to reason that he'd be right this time as well.

“Is this some kind of rich-kid, attention-seeking thing?” Keith demanded. “Daddy and Mommy didn’t love you enough so you're throwing a tantrum?”

“More like ‘Daddy is Mommy’s murder-happy enabler and I want out of this shitshow’.” Lotor replied, stepping out onto the balcony.

Keith followed after him, frowning.

“Um. Why not just run away?”

“It’s easier to manipulate the playing field if the other team doesn’t know you’ve bribed the ref.” Lotor shrugged.

“Bribe a lot of refs, do we rich kid.”

“That was an analogy; I don’t care much for sport.“ Lotor swung one leg over the railing, then the other. “Shall we go?”

“ _Sure_ , Your Highness,” Keith said, and he vaulted over the railing into the night.

  



End file.
